


The Kindness Of Strangers

by Starfox_50000



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfox_50000/pseuds/Starfox_50000
Summary: On his way to Minas Tirith Legolas encounters men with a problem and stops to help. With unexpected results.





	The Kindness Of Strangers

It was a nice, sunny morning. The sun had risen enough to cause very pleasant temperatures and a gentle breeze was blowing. Legolas enjoyed the weather as he let Arod make his way at his own leisure. They weren't in a hurry, since Legolas had set out early. He was on his way to Minas Tirith. After the defeat of Sauron and the last battles Legolas' father had been needed in Eryn Lasgalen. The rebuilding of the kingdom had been a lot of work and effort. Finally, two years after Legolas had left for Ithilien, Thranduil finally had decided that he could be spared long enough to visit Minas Tirith and pay Aragorn his respects, as well as visit Legolas' colony in Ithilien. They had agreed to meet in Minas Tirith and travel to Ithilien together after a week 's visit with Aragorn and Arwen. Thranduil intended to stay a few months in Legolas' colony and Legolas was happy to see his father again. Even if there had been a lot of correspondence, he had missed his father.

For once Legolas had denied an escort for the relatively short way, since the streets were fairly safe again. He knew that his father would bring a big escort, courtesy of Angon, and didn't want to impose on Aragorn's hospitality even more.

The street wasn't heavily traveled in the morning. A few people on foot, who watched the elf pass with awe in their eyes, a few wagons, that was all. For some stretches of the road they were completely alone. He enjoyed the peace and quiet. Later in the day traffic would pick up considerably.

His eyes caught sight of a wagon on the side of the street. The wheel had broken and three men tried to lift the cart to get it loose.

He stopped Arod. "Do you need assistance?"

The three men turned around, clearly startled. Then one of them obviously found his bearings. "If you would be so kind, master elf," he said, bowing slightly.

Legolas dismounted and grabbed one edge of the wagon, while two of the men took hold and the three of them lifted the wagon, while the third man pulled the wheel off. Then they let go.

The man who had pulled the wheel off bent over it and examined it. "Two spokes are broken, that's why the edge gave. We can't repair that here."

One of the other men turned to the wagon. "Then let's use the spare wheel. We can let this one fix later." He turned towards Legolas. "Our thanks for your help, master elf, would you be so kind as to help us attach the other wheel?"

"Of course," Legolas answered, taking a place at the side of the wagon to help lift it again.

He and the other two men lifted the wagon while the third put the spare wheel on. He then took a hammer out of the wagon and hit the wheel a few times, fixing it to the cart securely.

"Alright, you can let go," he announced.

Legolas and the other two men released their grips. 

Legolas stepped closer and bent down to determine that the wood was sound and the wheel would hold for the travel when suddenly he was hit violently from behind. There was a blinding pain in his head, then he fell into nothingness.  
********************  
Avar and Cand stared speechlessly at the elf, who had toppled unconscious to the ground. Garodh, the third man, had hit him hard with the hammer on the back of his head. There had been no warning, nothing. One moment he had fixed the wheel, the next he had attacked the unsuspecting elf.

They had been on their way to their village after having sold part of the harvest and other goods in Minas Tirith when the wheel broke. Without the elf's considerable strength and his help in lifting the wagon it would have taken a lot longer to fix this.

"Garodh, are you insane?" Avar asked, still staring stunned at the motionless elf. "Why did you do that?"

Garodh too, looked down at the elf, a smirk on his face. "Today is our lucky day," he said. "He is an elf, do you know how much they will pay for him in the south? I know a man who would pay a nice amount and take him from us."

Avar and Cand stared at him, flabbergasted.

"That's not right," Cand chimed in. "He helped us and you want to sell him?"

"The winter is coming," Garodh said. "Think about what you could buy with the money. You could repair your house," he addressed Avar, "and you could buy warm clothes and medicine for your family," he turned to Cand.

Both men didn't look convinced.

"The elves never did anything to us and this one was kind and helped," Avar said uncomfortably. "You can't repay that with attacking and selling him."

Garodh scoffed. "Where were the elves when Sauron's army attacked us? Look at his horse and his weapons, " he insisted. "These will also fetch a nice amount. It will help the village to get through the winter. Do you want to lose more people to sickness and hunger?"

Avar shifted uncomfortably, exchanging a gaze with Cand. "The master has to decide," he said finally.

Garodh grimaced. He didn't want to involve the master. In truth he didn't care much about the village at all. He had found a place there after the war, while during the war he had made a living with smuggling and other dubious deals with whoever he could trade with. Now, that order and law were restored, he couldn't risk this kind of living anymore, so he had settled in the village, telling them his own village had been destroyed during an orc attack. But now he saw a good opportunity to get quite a lot of money and maybe start over somewhere nicer. He would have loved to get away with doing everything on his own but he felt that the other two wouldn't let him get away with hiding the elf at his house until his contact could collect him. Nonetheless, he tried.

"Do you really want to risk that?" he asked. "Think about what you could do with the money if we share it between the three of us." He looked at the other two men, trying to convince them but seeing the doubt and hesitancy on their faces he sighed. "If you really insist, we will take him to the master." He hoped that the master was as greedy as he himself. "Tie him up. I heard that elves are very strong. If he wakes, he could cause trouble."

Still reluctantly and sharing confused looks, Avar and Cand removed Legolas' weapons, took a rope and bound his hands behind his back before they tied his feet together. Garodh had put the hammer away and searched the cart for a piece of cloth. Now he came to them and gagged the elf so that he couldn't call out for help if he woke during the journey. Then they stashed the elf and his weapons in the wagon, covering him with a blanket to hide him from prying eyes during the journey.

They tried to catch Arod, but the horse evaded them. Although he followed them once they began to move, since his master was in the cart. Garodh cursed quietly, because the horse following without a lead could catch attention. He hoped that nobody questioned them during the journey.

So they started their way back to their village and a short time later the place where they had met the elf was empty, nothing indicating what had happened there.  
********************  
The first feeling that returned to Legolas was a blinding headache. His skull throbbed and the pain increased as he tried to lift his head. He tried to swallow but there was something in his mouth. With sudden alarm he realized that he had been gagged. He tried to shift and found that he couldn't move his arms because they were tied securely behind his back. Further attempts revealed that his feet were also tied. Alarm shot through him, making his headache flare even further. He tried to figure out where he was and concentrated on his surroundings. There was slight movement beneath him and he was stretched out on something hard.

He panted silently and tried to remember what had happened. Finally memory set in as he recalled the meeting on the road with the three men. That still didn't explain why he was gagged and bound and obviously had been put in the wagon.

His eyelids felt like lead but finally he managed to open his eyes and blinked a few times. The light was filtered through some fabric that covered him, also blocking his sight. Focusing on his hearing he could hear footsteps and hoof beats near the wagon. The men were silent at the moment, giving him no clue as to their intentions. Although finding himself bound hand and feet showed clearly that their intentions were sinister.

He cursed inwardly. For once he had foregone an escort and promptly he had landed in trouble. There was nothing he could do at the moment except for biding his time. He tested his bonds, trying to get his hands free but the ropes were tight and he didn't succeed in freeing himself. He had a knife hidden in his boot but he couldn't reach there.

Resigning himself to inactivity for the moment he again tried to hear something. After a while he heard quiet murmuring.

"I still don't like Garodh's idea," one of the men said.

"Me neither," the other one agreed quietly. "Although he has a point. We won't get through next winter if nothing happens."

"We sold the harvest, so at least the most pressing repairs can be made."

The other man sighed. "I wish everything would be like before the war. We never were rich but the houses were in order and we could afford medicine."

"I know," the other replied. "Be thankful that we and our families survived."

Legolas frowned. These men didn't sound like bad people but obviously the third one had something in mind they didn't agree with.

For a while there was silence except for the noises of the cart and the movement of the men. After a while the third man spoke. "It's not far now. Do you still want to involve the master?"

"Aye," one of the others answered.

"All right," the man said, disgust clearly discernible in his voice. "But we bring him to my house and then one of you can get the master."

Once again there was silence until their surroundings changed. Legolas could hear noises that clearly indicated village life. There were the sounds of a smithy, someone was shouting to a horse which was obviously plowing a field, women were talking while washing laundry in a nearby river. All seemed utterly peaceful.

The wagon was entering the village and changing direction, obviously heading in the direction of the house the man had spoken of. Greetings were called and the men returned them.

Finally they came to a halt and steps neared the cart. The blanket was pulled back and Legolas glared at one of the men from the road.

"He is awake," the man told his companions. 

"Good," one of the others answered. He came over and Legolas recognized the man who had held the hammer. He remembered that the man had stood behind him and judging from his headache and from what he remembered, the human had hit him with the hammer. Now he was drawing a knife, grinning menacingly at the elf. "Listen, elf, any attempts to escape won't do you any good."

Legolas gritted his teeth and gave him an icy glare. The man blanched slightly but immediately caught himself and stepped closer, lowering the knife to Legolas' chest.

"Come on, get him out," he addressed the other two men.

Reluctantly they stepped closer and gripped Legolas, lifting him from the cart and carrying him into the house.

The leader held the door open for them and led them into a small living room. There he pointed to a chair. "Tie him down there." He stepped closer, holding the knife to Legolas' throat while the other two untied his hands and retied them around the backrest of the chair. If Legolas had hoped to try to overpower them then his hopes were dashed. The leader was on his guard and his attention didn't waver.

Legolas cursed inwardly. He should have listened to Galdor who had wanted him to take at least two guards with him but the roads were safe again and what could happen on the short way from Ithilien to Minas Tirith? What did they want with him, he wondered. Ransom? He was fairly certain they didn't know who he was. Once news of his disappearance spread not only would the elves of Ithilien and his father's escort turn every stone, but the army of Gondor, too. Aragorn wouldn't hesitate to start a thorough search. He was certain the men wouldn't have risked to abduct him if they knew that but to tell them now who he was could be dangerous.

"Welcome to Farstar, elf," the leader said. "Cand, go, get the master," he ordered. "But only him. Don't alert anyone else."

The man called Cand gazed at Legolas and his two cohorts before he left reluctantly.

The other man stepped behind the elf, released the knot behind Legolas' head and removed the gag carefully.

Legolas was a bit surprised about that but also relieved to get rid of the cursed gag. His mouth was dry, the cloth had absorbed all moisture and he desperately longed for something to drink. 

The leader, who had looked out of the window to see if they were undisturbed by any of the villagers, turned around and saw the cloth in the other's hand. 

"Avar, what are you doing?" he hissed.

Avar looked startled. "We're inside," he explained, "so what can it harm?"

"Maybe I don't want him to talk to the master? Come on, make yourself useful and get his weapons."

Grumbling, Avar went outside and returned shortly, carrying Legolas' bow, quiver and knives. He placed them on a nearby table.

So the leader was obviously Garodh, when Legolas remembered the conversation he had caught while on the road correctly.

He decided to try to gather more information. "You have strange customs indeed if it is common to attack and abduct somebody who only wished to help."

He observed the two men carefully. Avar flushed and looked down at the floor while Garodh only snorted. 

"You will help us much more when I talk with my contact, elf," he growled. "You will fetch us a nice price."

Legolas stiffened in apprehension. So that was it what they planned. It sounded quite insane. Slavery was forbidden in Gondor but he knew that far in the south it was still common. His situation suddenly didn't look good. Even if Aragorn and his father searched for him, he didn't know if there were any tracks that would tell them what had happened. His only hope was to bide his time and wait for his chance.

"Slavery is forbidden," he said, trying to get them to change their mind. "And you approve of this?" he asked Avar, who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"In a few months winter is upon us," Garodh said. "We need to repair the houses, we need medicine and we need warm clothes."

"But that's not the reason you want to do this, is it?" Legolas asked. "If you need help, why don't you write to the steward or the king and ask for supplies? The king has set up a relief fund to help communities who suffered war damages."

Avar looked up at that. "Is that true?" he asked.

Garodh snorted. "He's lying." He turned to Legolas. "We didn't get any help. Avar's house is still half in ruins. His kids got sick last winter and nearly died."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "Do you really think I believe you want to help your neighbors? You want as much money for yourself as possible, don't you? How do you know somebody who buys and sells slaves? What type of dealings did you have with the southrons?"

Avar's gaze wandered between the two of them and he looked decidedly uncomfortable. He looked at Garodh uncertainly, obviously also interested in the answer.

"That's none of your concern," Garodh hissed.

Their argument was interrupted as they heard footsteps and voices approaching the house. Cand had returned with the master. The door opened and the two men entered the room.

The master stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Garodh grinned at him. "Look what we have here. Finally we will be able to get the supplies we need."

The master turned to him. "I saw the horse in front of your house. And what is an elf doing here, tied up?"

Garodh knew that now was his chance to explain his plan.

"We sold the harvest," he explained. "but it's not enough to repair the buildings and buy enough supplies for the winter. I have a contact who will pay good money for the elf, his weapons and the horse."

The master's face was inscrutable. He listened quietly to what Garodh had to say.

Garodh continued. "Look, he's an elf. There are people who'll pay a very high price for him." He walked over to the master and stood in front of him, trying to gauge the man's mood. "Think about it: we can fix the buildings, buy warm clothes and medicine, enough food and firewood to last the winter." He spoke passionately, trying to paint the picture of a prospering village with content people and to convince the master to go along with selling the elf.

"We will lose people if nothing happens before the winter comes," the master murmured. He looked at Garodh and the other two. "Where did you meet him?"

Cand harrumphed slightly and started to tell the master how their cart had broken down halfway home, how they tried to fix it and how the elf had come along and helped.

The master listened intently and walked slowly over to the table where Legolas' weapons lay. He looked at them, touched the bow and the quiver and studied the intricately wrought etchings. He still didn't say anything and his face was impassive. Garodh watched him anxiously, waiting for him to tell him to go ahead and write a message to his contact.

Finally the master turned his attention to Legolas' knives and drew one of them out of its sheath. He rotated it in his hand, studying the fine workmanship silently. He experimentally tried to cut a piece of cloth and whistled softly as the wickedly sharp edge cut it like butter. After a few moments he took the knife and stepped closer to Legolas slowly, blade extended and face unreadable.  
********************  
Legolas tensed, watching the master's advance with wary eyes. The man stepped closer and stopped next to him. The knife crept closer, nearing his chest.

But suddenly the master stepped behind Legolas and brought the knife to his bound hands, cutting the ropes around his wrists. The bonds fell down and Legolas brought his hands in front of him, rubbing his wrists.

The master turned towards the three men. "You disgust me," he said, much to everyone's surprise. "Here there is somebody who offered to help and you ambush him and plan to sell him into slavery." He held the knife out to Legolas, handle first. "I won't tolerate such behavior."

The prince met the master's gaze steadily and took his knife, using the opportunity to bend down and free his legs.

"My apologies, master elf," the master said. "I didn't know that Garodh would go so far. He is relatively new in our village." Holding Legolas' gaze, which wasn't easy, he continued, "I'm Dernor and I can assure you that it isn't our custom to abduct people who offer their help."

Legolas' gaze went to Garodh, Arvar and Cand. The latter ones looked relieved, obviously they hadn't felt comfortable with the whole affair. Garodh's face was an impassive mask.

Legolas stood, swaying lightly as his headache flared up.

Dernor extended a hand but hesitated to touch the elf. Obviously he didn't know how well received this contact would be.

Legolas straightened, still dizzy but managing to stay steady. "You have my thanks, Dernor." For a moment he considered if he should tell them his name but he was fairly certain that they had never heard of him. Most war tales he had heard only spoke of the elf and dwarf who had accompanied the army of the king. "I'm Legolas, it's good to see that not all men bear ill will." He glared at Garodh, who looked down after a few moments.

"Again, my apologies, master Legolas. I would like a healer to check your head wound," Dernor offered.

Legolas strode over to the table where his weapons lay, sheathed his knife, took his quiver and fastened the straps that held it in place. "My thanks, Dernor, but I have to refuse. I'm expected in Minas Tirith. Actually, I'm going to be quite late thanks to this." He took his bow and turned towards the door. "I have to go."

Dernor shot the other three men a threatening look, then he accompanied Legolas to the door. "Your wound doesn't look good. Are you certain that you don't want to get it checked out?"

"Yes. I can't tarry any longer." They stepped out of the door and Arod, having spotted his master, came over with a soft whinny. 

Legolas stroked his mane in greeting and turned to Dernor again. "Once more you have my thanks. Garodh would have sold me to his contact without a second thought."

Dernor looked down guiltily. "To my shame I have to admit that for one moment I actually considered it. We are a poor village, master elf, and the winter will be hard on us." He searched Legolas' gaze. "Please don't think too ill of Cand and Avar. If Garodh hadn't been with them, they wouldn't have done you harm."

"How did Garodh come to your village?"

He showed up shortly after the news came that Sauron had fallen and asked for a place to stay. We lost many citizens over the last years and the orcs did a lot of damage as we were evacuated. So we are glad if people want to live here."

Legolas looked around and took in the sight that greeted him. Indeed the buildings seemed to have seen better days. Disrepair and provisional repairs were unmistakable. He saw a group of children standing a short distant away, looking curiously in their direction. Many of them didn't wear shoes and their clothing had clearly been mended very often. The whole place exuded an aura of poverty.

He turned to Dernor again. "Did you ask for help? The king instated a relief fund to help with the rebuilding."

Dernor nodded. "Yes, we did. But nearly the whole village and all the crops were destroyed. The help we got helped us to survive but it's not enough. The rest we have to manage ourselves. There are just too many who need help."

Legolas nodded reluctantly. He knew that Aragorn and Faramir had talked about the best way to distribute funds and material and that Aragorn hat agonized about the overwhelming damages the kingdom had suffered and that what they could do wasn't enough. The long years during which Sauron's minions had attacked Gondor had devastated whole areas.

Arod nudged him and he turned to his horse, swinging up on his back, much to Dernor's surprise who only now realized that the horse didn't wear any tack. "May your village prosper," he said. "Farewell."

"Farewell, master Legolas," Dernor replied and watched him ride away. 

Legolas took a deep breath as they left the village behind. His head still hurt fiercely and the events had affected him more than he cared to admit. He was used to take care of himself and to defend himself and he cursed himself for having trusted the three men. But who would have expected an attack like that? He knew that not all men liked elves but he had ridden with the Rohirrim and the soldiers of Gondor and had been treated with the utmost respect. He had never felt threatened during his travels through the country. Now this confidence was shaken.

He shoved the thoughts away and urged Arod forwards. They would have to hurry now or Aragorn and his father would send out search parties. Unfortunately he would have to stop somewhere to wash the blood out of his hair, he didn't want to shock his father and Aragorn. He decided to not tell them what had happened, because he knew how his father would react. Maybe Garodh deserved punishment but Avar and Cand seemed like decent men who had been in the wrong company. Even if they should have opposed Garodh from the beginning and not gone along with it.

Arod seemed to sense his troubled thoughts and nickered softly, pulling him out of his thoughts. Legolas patted his neck affectionately. "Come on, let's find a stream and then head for Minas Tirith, before Adar sends out search parties."  
********************  
Aragorn sat in his study, going through his paperwork. It was a lot of effort to lead the kingdom. Luckily Faramir was there, who helped as best as he could and who had experience, since his father had shuffled off many tasks to his son.

There was still a lot of work to do to repair the damage the kingdom had suffered in the war. He studied a report about the progress of the repairs in Minas Tirith when there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he called and his page opened the door, excitement clearly written on his face.

"Your majesty, there are elves approaching. A lot of them and they are bearing a banner."

"Thank you." Aragorn rose to his feet. "Then I best go greet them." With that, he left his office, his curious page following on his heels.

As Aragorn entered the courtyard, Arwen was already there, smiling at her husband. She knew Thranduil from former visits to Imladris, so she looked forward to seeing him again. Faramir, who also had been alerted by a page, soon joined them, looking a bit nervous. The elven colony led by Legolas was close to Emyn Arnen and Faramir and Legolas had met often to discuss some issues or organize things. The elves shared their knowledge about nature and the healing properties of certain plants willingly. First they had respected each other but over the past two years Faramir and Legolas had become friends.

Faramir wondered where Legolas was. He had expected the elf to be there when his father arrived. He had thought that Legolas wanted to greet him immediately. As Legolas first told him of the planned visit of the King of Eryn Lasgalen the elf had been truly delighted, showing clearly that there was a deep affection between him and his father. Faramir thought with sorrow about the strained relationship he had had with his own father. He would have dreaded a visit more than anything else. Knowing that in his father's eyes nothing would ever be good enough. Obviously Legolas didn't have such concerns. The elf had almost been giddy with the prospect of seeing his father again.

The clear sound of an elven fanfare shook him out of his musings and they moved to the wall surrounding the seventh level and looked down. The elves had nearly reached the city gates and they could see more details now. Thranduil was riding in front, easily recognizable with his blond hair, his crown and his regal posture. There were at least fifty elves accompanying him and one of them bore the standard of Eryn Lasgalen.

They were a really magnificent sight and a lot of the townspeople were gathered at the walls, watching their approach and murmuring excitedly. The elves had reached the gates now and the guards opened them wide and bowed as they passed.

The people of Minas Tirith lined the streets and watched the elves as they made their way up the levels of the city. Even with all the elves who had shown up for Aragorn's wedding, they were still awed by the fair beings and with Thranduil wearing his crown, they knew that this was a special visit.

Legolas had warned Aragorn that his father would be accompanied by a big escort, so he had his servants prepare enough quarters to comfortably accommodate all elves.

The elves reached the courtyard and Thranduil dismounted. Faramir's mouth went dry. The elvenking was an imposing sight. He was tall, of regal bearing, his blond hair was a shade darker than his son's and he was wearing it open, unlike Legolas, who kept his hair tightly braided. His face was stern and ageless. The tunic, leggings and cloak he wore were of the finest quality and flowers were woven through his mithril crown, giving it a unique appearance. 

Aragorn stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Welcome to Minas Tirith, your majesty," he greeted.

Thranduil bowed back, his eyes flickering about the assembled people. If he missed Legolas, he didn't let it show. "Thank you, King Elessar," he replied.

Arwen stepped forwards and embraced Thranduil, not caring if it was proper behavior or not. "Welcome to Minas Tirith," she said softly.

Thranduil smiled at her. "Thank you, you look happy."

Arwen smiled and looked at Aragorn. "I'm happy, very happy."

Aragorn gestured to Faramir. This is Faramir, my steward," he introduced. "He will show your warriors your quarters."

Thranduil nodded politely to Faramir, who bowed deeply before him.

Thranduil gestured to the auburn haired elf who had dismounted beside him. "You remember Angon, captain of the royal guard. He requests quarters close to my own."

"That can be arranged," Aragorn reassured, nodding at Angon in greeting. "If you would like to come with us, I can show you your quarters."

The two elves joined him and Arwen and they entered the palace.

Aragorn led the way to the wing of the royal family, where there were guest quarters for special guests. Arwen then took her leave from the guests, while Aragorn first showed Angon his quarters, then he led Thranduil a bit further, coming to stand before a door. "Legolas' quarters are next to yours," he explained. Seeing Thranduil's curious look, he said, "Legolas hasn't arrived yet. I expect him at any moment."

Thranduil nodded silently, wondering what had kept his son.

"If you want to refresh yourself, I would like you to join us for the evening meal."

"That would be my pleasure," Thranduil agreed.  
********************  
Afternoon turned into evening and Legolas still hadn't arrived. Aragorn began to worry because he knew that Legolas had intended to arrive early. It was most likely that something in the colony had required Legolas' attention, thus delaying his departure. The roads were safe again so it was unlikely that something had happened on the way. The only thing he could imagine was Arod taking injury during the journey. That would explain the late arrival. He tried to not let his unease show because he didn't want to worry Thranduil.

Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir, Thranduil and Angon had gathered in the royal family's private dining room. They had settled down in front of the fireplace, although it was warm and sunny so the fire wasn't lit.

Two bottles of wine and goblets stood on a side table and Aragorn poured the wine and passed out the goblets.

"King Thranduil," Aragorn began, "Legolas told me that there was damage through fire during the last battles. So how fares the Woodland Realm?"

"Fortunately it wasn't so bad," Thranduil leaned back in his chair, "we were able to control the fires relatively fast and the wood will recover in time. Since Dol Guldur fell the taint on our wood has vanished and even the trees that have been exposed to the influence of the tower for a long time show signs of recovery. You know that during the last decades our people lived in talans only close to the stronghold. They are spreading out through the forest again."

Aragorn listened with rapt interest. "I'm glad to hear that. The peace you are enjoying now has been hard-won."

"Indeed," Angon agreed. "After they endured the darkness for so long our people now use every opportunity to celebrate and be merry."

Arwen smiled. She had visited the Woodland Realm during the Watchful Peace and could remember well the feasts and the merriment the woodland elves were capable of.

There was a knock at the door and after Aragon called to enter, one of the guards appeared. "My king, Prince Legolas has arrived."

Aragorn breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Good," he answered, "show him in."

Legolas entered the room, meeting Aragorn's gaze. "My apologies for being late, I was delayed."

By this time, Thranduil had gotten to his feet. He stepped forwards, towards his son. Legolas met his gaze. They hadn't seen each other for almost two years. Thranduil just opened his arms and Legolas stepped right into the embrace, feeling his father's arms surround him.

"Ada," he greeted.

"Legolas," his father's arms tightened even more. "I missed you," Thranduil said. He released Legolas and drew back a bit to hold him by the shoulders and look him over. "You look well."

"You too," Legolas replied.

Aragorn, Angon and Arwen observed the reunion with smiles. Faramir watched both elves, feeling a pang of sorrow at witnessing something he had never had with his father. 

Thranduil took Legolas by the shoulder and they stepped towards the others, where Legolas greeted the king, Faramir, Arwen and Angon warmly before sitting down in a chair next to his father.

Since Legolas had finally arrived, Aragorn called for the evening meal.

After a few minutes servants entered and delivered the food, preparing everything on the large table which stood in the center of the room. They went over to it and took their places.

Conversation fell silent and they were eating quietly when suddenly Thranduil spotted something on his son's wrist. His hand shot out and held Legolas' while he pushed the sleeve of his tunic up. There were clearly rope burns around his wrist.

"Maybe you could explain the 'delay' that kept you a bit more?" Thranduil asked wryly.

Aragorn and Angon looked surprised and aghast. Arwen gasped slightly.

Legolas sighed. He hadn't wanted to cause trouble for the village but he had no choice now than to tell them. He could fairly guess what the reaction would be.

So, reluctantly, he told them what happened.

"They are very poor, Aragorn," he added.

Aragorn and Faramir exchanged a look and the king took a deep breath. "Legolas, I can't let that go. You were attacked in Gondor, here in my kingdom. That is unacceptable. If the master hadn't let you go you could be well on your way into slavery. These men deserve the judgment that they'll get."

Aragorn looked at Thranduil and could see the rage in his eyes. Angon wasn't much better. Both elves were obviously as enraged as Aragorn. He knew that Thranduil would like to mete out justice himself but obviously he acknowledged Aragorn's authority as long as the punishment would meet his approval.

Arwen leaned forwards and touched Legolas' hand. "Aragorn is right, Legolas. Such a behavior can't be tolerated." She threw a look at Thranduil and smiled slightly. "Better that Aragorn speaks justice than your father razing down the village."

Thranduil's smile was grim. "They are lucky that the master seems to be a decent man."

"Tomorrow I'll ride to the village and speak justice," Aragorn decided.

"We will accompany you," Thranduil said matter of factly. "To instill a little fear is never wrong." He glanced at Angon, who nodded slightly, indicating that the warriors would be ready next morning.

Aragorn swallowed. The village was in for a surprise, that was sure.

"I'll come with you," Legolas said, giving up to convince them otherwise. "But I ask you not to punish Arvir and Cand too heavily. Garodh was the leader and the two just got along with it. I think they were relieved when the master set me free."

Thranduil scowled, clearly not liking a light punishment but since Legolas was the injured party he didn't say anything. 

Aragorn nodded, showing his friend that he would consider his request.

Thranduil stood unexpectedly, gently bending his son forward to examine the back of Legolas' head. He could see the wound where Legolas had been hit, a bit of blood still clung to his hair although his son obviously had washed it before arriving at the palace.

Legolas couldn't suppress a hiss as he carefully touched the area.

"Estel," Thranduil said sharply.

Faramir winced at his tone. In that moment the king reminded him of his father. But he realized that Thranduil acted out of concern, having witnessed the reunion he knew that the king cared for his son.

Aragorn got to his feet immediately, not even minding the tone. He examined the wound and looked at his friend. "Headache?" he asked.

Legolas nodded slightly.

"I'll be right back," Aragorn said and left the room.

It didn't take long for him to return, carrying a glass with a liquid. He handed the glass to Legolas. "Here, drink this."

Legolas sniffed the contents suspiciously, but then he drank the liquid, handing the glass back to Aragorn.

"That should help with the headache," Aragorn said softly.

Legolas nodded his thanks. The headache had been persistent. Garodh had hit him with brute force.

"Come, sit down and let's finish eating, before everything gets cold," Arwen spoke up.

They returned to their meal and after a while the potion kicked in and Legolas started to feel better, his headache lightening considerably.

Finally, the last morsels had been eaten and they were enjoying the second bottle of wine.

Thranduil turned to his son. "So, tell me of Ithilien. How does the colony fare?"

Legolas swallowed a sip of wine. "We are doing well. The trees are showing signs of recovery and the harvest was bountiful this year."

"The colony is really marvelous," Faramir chimed in.

Thranduil turned his attention to Faramir. "You are neighbors in Ithilien?"

Faramir blushed slightly as he found himself in the focus of the elvenking. "Yes, we are. We are glad to have the elves as our neighbors."

As Legolas and his people had arrived and started settling, a lot of people had been wary in the beginning but that soon changed and now there were good relations between the elves and the humans and a lot of friendships had developed.

Faramir and Éowyn often visited the colony and vice versa the elves came to Emyn Arnen on several occasions.

The mood in the room was relaxed and they talked for a while longer, emptying their goblets and enjoying the company of the others.

Finally Aragorn put his goblet down on the side table and suppressed a yawn. 

Thranduil, ever perceptive, noticed that the king was tired. "It's getting late, so I'll retire. I wish you all a good night."

Legolas and Angon got up as well and wished a good night.

The three walked towards their rooms in silence. Angon accompanied them until they reached his room, then he bid them a good night, fully aware of the fact that the two of them had a lot to talk about.

As they reached Legolas' door, he turned towards his father. "Are you tired, Adar?"

"Not really," Thranduil answered. "I would like to speak with you, if you feel well enough." He studied his son critically.

"The headache is all but gone," Legolas assured him. He opened the door and led the way into his chambers.

Thranduil looked around. He suspected that Legolas seldom used these rooms, yet they radiated coziness. There were plants everywhere, enough to make an elf feel comfortable. They were obviously well cared for and Thranduil surmised that Arwen was responsible for that. Upholstered chairs and a sofa stood in front of a fireplace. A round side table stood next to them, holding a bottle of wine and a few goblets. There was also a writing desk, a closet and a rack that contained many books and other knickknacks. 

Glass doors led onto a large balcony which also held several plants and offered a magnificent look over the city and down to the Anduin. To the left a half open door led into the sleeping room while Thranduil assumed that the door to the right led into the bathroom.

The rooms were decorated in muted earth colors and the décor met Thranduil's approval. He knew that great care had been taken that Legolas felt comfortable and he was glad that his son had found good friends that were concerned for his wellbeing.

Legolas sat down in front of the fireplace, lifting the bottle of wine and looking at his father questioningly.

Thranduil nodded and Legolas poured a goblet of wine for both of them.

He held one out to his father and Thranduil came closer, took the goblet and sat down in a chair opposite his son.

For a moment they drank in silence. Then Thranduil leaned forward and inspected his son silently. Legolas looked well enough although he had lost weight and there were fine lines in his face that hadn't been there before. He knew from Galdor that Legolas had worked nearly nonstop to make the colony a success. Fortunately Legolas' friend and second in command had no qualms about keeping his father informed. It was one of the reasons Thranduil had come to visit. Between the two of them they would make sure that Legolas got the rest he needed.

"How are you really?" he asked quietly.

Legolas sighed. "I didn't expect anything to happen. I trusted that these men needed help and didn't mean any harm."

"Galdor should have insisted that you take an escort."

"Don't blame Galdor," Legolas defended his friend. "He asked me to take at least two warriors with me but I refused. I honestly thought there was no danger."

Thranduil sighed. "I had hoped that now that the long darkness and the war are over you would be safe. But the hearts of men can be twisted and their actions can often be led by greed."

Legolas put a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Ada, please don't worry too much. Ithilien is peaceful, we haven't encountered any orcs for more than a year and normally our relations to humans are good. Don't let what one single man did sully your opinion of humans."

"Wise counsel, my son. I hope you heed it as well."

Legolas smiled. "I'll try to. Although I suspect I'll have a hard time to convince Galdor to let me go anywhere on my own again."

Thranduil laughed. "You two will have an interesting conversation."

"I think so," Legolas agreed. He leaned back in his chair and stretched tiredly, smiling at his father. "It's good to see you again. I just realized how much I missed talking to you."

Thranduil put his hand on Legolas' forearm and squeezed. "Me too. But now I'll let you rest, it's already late and we'll start early tomorrow. He stood and gave Legolas a kiss on the crown of his head. "Good night, my son, sleep well."

"Good night, Ada."  
********************  
The next day Aragorn and his guards readied themselves to meet with Thranduil and his warriors, who waited on the sixth level to set out. It was an impressive sight, fifty fully armed elven warriors, with Thranduil and Legolas in the lead. Aragorn joined them in the front with four of his guards, who fell in beside Angon, while the rest of them closed ranks behind the elven warriors. Aragorn almost felt pity for the village, the sight of their small army and especially the elven warriors would surely strike fear in the villagers. He was glad that the master had acted decently, otherwise he didn't know what Thranduil would have done.

They rode at a decent pace and the people they met stood awestruck at the side of the road, staring at their king, his guard and the elves as they passed.

Finally they reached Farstar and halted in front of the village. The elven warriors came to a halt behind Thranduil and Legolas while Aragorn's guard moved forward and moved in front of their king. Aragorn ordered the head of his guard to send a few men into the village and round up Garodh, Arvir and Cand.

The villagers had noticed their approach and a small crowd gathered on the street, watching the elves and the guards with fear. Especially the elves looked fierce. Legolas was well liked by his people and the warriors were outraged as they had heard from Angon how Legolas had been treated.

Aragorn, Legolas and Thranduil rode forwards, closely followed from the warriors and guards, until they reached the marketplace, which offered enough space for all. Here Aragorn would speak justice. 

It didn't take long for the guards to take Garodh, Avar and Cand into custody. The three men were terrified as they were led onto the marketplace, especially as they saw the elven contingent and the two elves in the front of the warriors and next to the king. Thranduil had gone for full intimidation and wore his crown, he even had convinced Legolas to wear the circlet Aragorn kept for him in Minas Tirith for official occasions. 

The master had also been brought and although the guards had assured him that there were no charges against him, he looked more than uncomfortable and intimidated.

Aragorn straightened in the saddle, every inch the king he was. He started to speak. "It has come to my knowledge that a terrible crime was planned and during the implementation of this one of the firstborn has been injured and abducted. I have come to speak justice."

Some of the villagers gasped, others looked confused, not knowing what had transpired.

"Bring forth the accused," Aragorn ordered.

The three men were pushed forwards and forced on their knees in front of Aragorn's horse.

For a few moments the king was silent, then he declared, "Garodh, for your crimes against Lord Legolas, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, Lord of Ithilien and one of the Nine Walkers, I banish you from Gondor forever."

Garodh went white as it dawned on him who it was he had assaulted. He even went whiter as Aragorn sentenced him but Aragorn didn't feel any compassion. He would have sold Legolas into slavery without a second thought, he obviously didn't have an ounce of compassion for others.

"Two guards will bring you to the border. If you enter Gondor again, you will be killed."

Aragorn was as stern as Legolas had ever seen him. He nearly pitied Garodh but he got what he deserved.

Finished with Garodh, Aragorn turned to the other two men.

Cand and Avar were white with fright, having witnessed the sentencing of Garodh and expecting similar fates.

Aragorn spoke up again. "Cand and Avar, for your crimes you deserve just punishment. But since Lord Legolas spoke up for you (both men looked up in surprise at that) your sentence shall be this: You are to work for 90 days in Minas Tirith, helping with the reconstruction and other work. You have twenty days to prepare, then you will present yourselves to the steward. If you fail to show up at that time, you are banished from Gondor forever."

The two men drew breaths of relief. They would have to let their families fend for themselves during this time but at least it were only three months. Their sentence could have been so much worse.

Justice spoken, Aragorn dismounted and turned to the master. "I would like to talk to you."

Dernor bowed deeply. "If your majesty would come with me to the common house, we can talk there."

Aragorn nodded, asking Thranduil and Legolas to accompany them. His personal guards wanted to follow, but he waved them off.

They entered the house and came into a large room containing a few tables with banks and chairs. Dernor led them to a side room where chairs were arranged around a round table. He offered them seats, then sat down himself, clearly nervous.

Aragorn was the first to speak. "Lord Legolas told me that you are in need of supplies?"

Dernor shot Legolas a surprised look. He clearly had expected anything, but not that. "He looked down nervously before answering. "My lord, our village hasn't recovered from the war yet. We lack medicine and material to repair our houses."

"What else do you need?" Aragorn asked, expecting there to be more.

Dernor slowly got more confident. "We also need warm clothes for the winter and more food. We had to sell a good part of the harvest to get material for urgent repairs."

"I'll send you the necessary supplies," Aragorn assured him.

The master's face showed his surprise and gratitude. "My king, on behalf of my people, I thank you." He turned to Thranduil and Legolas. "I also want to apologize again. Garodh came to us two years ago, when his village was destroyed. I would never have suspected that he would do something like that."

Thranduil's eyes were icy as he addressed the master. "If you had taken part in this plot we would have razed this village to the ground. Garodh better not show up in Gondor again." 

The master swallowed hard. He had no doubt that Thranduil would have done it. If Garodh was smart he didn't try to come back. The elvenking was somebody no one wanted as an enemy.

Aragorn said nothing to that but he wondered if Thranduil was serious or he was about to instill the fear about he had commented.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence.

Finally Aragorn spoke up again. "Well, luckily this whole affair did end well, otherwise the consequences would have been dire."

Dernor swallowed again.

"What about the families of Avar and Cand?" Legolas asked. "Do you think they'll manage during their absence?"

The master looked surprised of that question. The prince showed much more compassion than the men could have expected. "It will be a struggle but we'll help them."

Legolas frowned but accepted the answer.

"Maybe you can show us around and we can inspect the damages and the situation you have to deal with?" Aragorn suggested.

"Certainly," Dernor agreed. He looked questioningly at the elves who both nodded.

They left the common house and Dernor led the way for a tour of the village.  
********************  
A week after Thranduil's arrival in Minas Tirith the elves said goodbye to the king and queen and traveled to the elven colony in Ithilien.

The elves of the colony had gathered in the big clearing in the midst of the colony to welcome their king.

Galdor stood in front of them, watching them approach. Finally Thranduil and Legolas stopped their horses and Galdor stepped forward, bowing in front of the king. "Welcome to Ithilien, my king." 

Thranduil inclined his head. "Thank you, Galdor. I hope you are well?"

"Yes, sire." He looked at Legolas. "Welcome back, I hope your trip went well."

Legolas groaned inwardly.

"We will talk about that later," Thranduil intervened, dismounting.

Galdor looked curious at Legolas who only sighed resignedly.

"We have planned a feast for this evening, to celebrate the visit of our king," Galdor informed them. "It will start in two hours."

"Thank you, my friend," Legolas replied. He turned to his father. "Do you wish to rest before the feast?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Do I seem so infirm to you?" he asked wryly. "I would appreciate a tour of the colony."

"As you wish." Legolas clasped Galdor's shoulder. "We will talk later. Have my father's luggage stored in my talan for now."

"Aye," Galdor replied, nodding at Thranduil and leaving father and son to take charge of the housing of the warriors who had accompanied the king.

"Come," Legolas said, "I'll show you around." He led the way towards one side of the clearing.

Thranduil was impressed with what his son and his companions had built in the short time they had settled in Ithilien.

Talans were built into the trees, beautifully decorated with wooden carvings and connected with rope bridges that span between the treetops.

On one side of the settlement houses had been erected for visitors who preferred to stay on the ground. The dining hall was also built on ground level, allowing for the use of the elves and visitors. The ground level buildings were a mix of wood and stone that blended harmoniously with each other. Intricate designs were carved into them and their beauty was stunning.

"Gimli and his people helped us with the houses," Legolas explained. He led the way towards a big talan that spread around a great oak. In contrast to the other talans it expanded down to the ground and a wooden staircase connected the individual levels. It was clear that special care had been taken with the designs, there were carvings of natural designs like leaves and branches everywhere, enhancing the beauty of the dwelling and helping it to blend in with the surroundings. The wooden walls held large paravents, who could be moved aside to open the talan to the outside.

They entered the talan and Thranduil looked around in appreciation. The ground level held a guest suite which was clearly intended for Gimli's use. It was nicely decorated with rugs on the floor, finely carved furniture and a fireplace. Doors to the left and right led to other rooms and a door gave access to the staircase.

They climbed the staircase and came to Legolas' quarters. He hadn't taken much furniture with him from Eryn Lasgalen so Thranduil had been curious how his new home looked. The rooms were cozily furnished and decorated and reflected his son's personality.

"Where do you want to stay, Adar?" Legolas asked. "There is a guestroom on this level, too, but we also have talans for visitors."

"The room here will be sufficient," Thranduil said, following Legolas through the sitting room and into the guestroom. It was elegantly decorated with a large bed in front of the window, a wooden desk with a matching chair, a few chairs and a sofa grouped around a table and a chest of drawers at one wall. A bookshelf was lined with books and other knickknacks. Thranduil nodded approvingly, it would suit him just fine for the duration of his stay.

"Good." Legolas smiled, pleased that once more he had his father nearby.

They went back into the central room and Legolas helped his father to carry his luggage into the guestroom.

"I'm impressed," Thranduil told his son, putting a bag on the bed. "From what I have seen, you can be proud of what you have already achieved here."

Legolas smiled at the praise. "Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"We have to get changed before the feast," Thranduil said, opening the bag and beginning to sort through clothes. I'll meet you outside in a few minutes."

"Yes, it's nearly time," Legolas agreed, leaving his father alone and closing the door.

A few minutes later Thranduil had changed from his travelling clothes into a silvery shirt, dark blue tunic and black trousers. As usual, flowers were interwoven throughout his crown. 

He stepped out of his room and saw Legolas standing on the wooden frame outside of the talan. He was looking towards the setting sun and the spectacular view of the sky that was streaked with clouds which the sun painted red, orange and golden.

Thranduil stepped up next to him but on closer inspection he noticed that his son wasn't really paying attention to the brilliant sunset but that his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. Legolas didn't react to his presence but was staring unseeingly at the sky.

"Something troubles you," Thranduil observed.

Legolas sighed and leaned against the railing. "I can't forget these people. The way they were struggling to survive. Did you see that most of the children didn't even have shoes?"

"I'm sure Aragorn will keep his word."

"I know he will but will it be enough?"

Thranduil smiled. "I admire your compassion, even after what these men did to you. If it eases your heart, we can take supplies to them and see for ourselves that they have enough to get through the winter. We can also help with the repairs of the buildings."

Legolas turned towards his father, smiling brilliantly. "I would like that very much."

Thranduil put an arm around his shoulder, steering him towards his desk. "Come on, we have a little time left before the feast starts. Let's make a list."  
*******************  
And so, two weeks after the king had come to Farstar to speak justice, the village once again had unexpected visitors. The villagers stood and stared openmouthed as the elves rode into the village, loaded wagons in their midst.

Dernor stepped forward to great Thranduil and Legolas who were riding on the front of the group.

"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas, welcome. We didn't expect to see you again." He looked towards the wagons which the elves had started to unload and saw plants, clothes, wood, fruits, vegetables, grain and a lot of other things. "What's that?"

"The elves of Ithilien had a bountiful year," Legolas explained. "We brought food and plants that are resistant to droughts and vermin. That will help to increase your harvest."

For a moment, Dernor was speechless. Then he bowed before the two royals. "We can't thank you enough, your highnesses."

Legolas dismounted. "Can you show me the dwellings of Cand and Avar?" he asked.

"Certainly," Dernor agreed, casting a questioning look in Thranduil's direction. 

The king also dismounted and nodded silently, indicating that he would join them.

The elves who had accompanied Thranduil and Legolas started to unpack the wagons and to distribute food, clothes and medicine. First the villagers were shy and didn't dare to approach, but the children soon broke the ice. Curious as only children could be they weren't intimidated by the elves but watched them unpack and came closer to investigate. The elves adored children and soon the young ones ran around, talking and asking questions about this and that and squealing in delight when they were gifted with toys Thranduil had bought in Minas Tirith.

But the elves had not only come to distribute supplies but also to help with the restoration of the buildings. Soon everywhere elves and humans worked together, sawing wood, nailing planks, repairing broken shutters, patching leaky roofs, mending the walls of the barn that was used to store the gravy and other food.

The work went well and soon the difference was visible. Legolas, Thranduil and three other elves had concentrated on Cand's and Avar's homes, knowing that the two of them would have to leave shortly to be on time in Minas Tirith. Both men didn't really know what to say and how to properly thank them. 

Cand's wife was a slender woman which had been very sick last winter and still suffered from breathing impairment. Cand clearly loved her and was terrified to lose her. The village's only healer hadn't returned after the evacuation had been lifted at the end of the war so they had only a woman who was learned in herb lore to care for the sick. Legolas assured him that he would send an elvish healer to look after her. The healers of Eryn Lasgalen had occasionally treated their human allies in Laketown and Dale and knew a lot about human sicknesses.

Avar had a wife and two children and he also took care of his mother who had moved in with them after her husband died.

The elves made sure that both families had enough food and supplies to last them through the absence of the men.

As they left Avar's house, Legolas turned towards his father. "Thank you, Adar." He smiled brilliantly and Thranduil could see that he was deeply satisfied with the way things had turned out. 

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and an answering smile stole onto his face. "Everything to make you happy."

In the evening, elves and humans feasted together. So the first delicate sprouts of friendship developed.

That wasn't the last visit of the elves. Soon after, Legolas returned with a healer for Cand's wife, as promised, and in the spring a few elves came to explain how to best plant and care for the plants they had gifted to the village. The elvish healers took the woman who acted as the village healer as an apprentice. The elves also invited Dernor and the villagers to their colony to show them a few improvements when building houses.

And so, through the kindness of strangers, Legolas', who had helped without a second thought, and Dernor's, who had set him free when the village could have used the money, a firm friendship developed between Farstar and the elven colony in Ithilien that lasted until the elves left for the undying lands.

END


End file.
